Sam Kundargi
Sam Kundargi was one of the most well-known bounty hunters of all time. He was paid the highest prices and hunted the greatest targets, until the Computer Class attacked him. He escaped, but his reputation was ruined. He could only find smuggler work, and had to settle for being the greatest smuggler of all time instead of the greatest bounty hunter of all time. Life Beginnings Sam grew up on a planet in the outer reaches of the galaxy. He grew up using classic bounty hunting tools, like jet packs and Vambraces. He soon acquired a ship, The Executor, and he began his career in bounty hunting. Within his first few missions, he started building up his arsenal of weapons. He went on many missions, and soon had enough money to upgrade his ship from a middle-class ship to a high-end fighting machine. His first big mission was to eliminate Optimus Primal. Primal was leading the Maximals well, and that caught notice of higher powers. Sam was hired to kill Primal, so he went after Primal. After a long, hard battle, Sam managed to take down Primal. Primal knew that this was Sam's first big kill, so Primal proposed something to him before he killed him. Primal told Sam that he would go into hiding forever, so that Sam could get the bounty for the kill, without actually killing him. Sam accepted, and Primal went into hiding. Sam got a huge bounty for "killing" Primal, and that propelled Sam into fame. Now he got requests from everyone. The Clone Conspiracy Sam got a request from the richest car dealer on earth, John Barr, to kill Dillon Scott. He landed on the Moon, which was where the Computer Class's base was. The Classmates snuck onto Sam's ship, The Executor, undetected, while guided by Dillon. They managed to knock Sam out after a long battle (the Classmates weren't properly trained yet), but while their backs were turned, he escaped to fight another day. This was Sam's only failure so far.The Clone Conspiracy Sam knew that to keep his reputation, he had to kill Dillon Scott. He went to the ruins of Kilber Klone Incorporated and took the formula to create clones with. Then he captured Nolan Hairr, and created a clone from him. He replaced Nolan with a clone to take his place while Sam made more clones. Sam sent a couple clones after the Computer Class, but they both failed! Meanwhile, he kept stockpiling clones to take down Dillon. He finished his army, and dumped the original Nolan in the Pacific Ocean. Meanwhile, John Barr was unhappy that Sam had failed, so John sent his employees after Sam. Luckily, Sam had an army of Nolan Clones at the ready, so the fight begun. Sam won, but all his clones were destroyed in the process except for three, which he sent away to protect them. The Computer Class, in the meantime, had found out Sam made the Nolan Clones, and went after him. Sam had unfortunately lost all his clones, but he was still the greatest fighter of all time. Unfortunately, the Classmates had improved their skills, and managed to take down Sam. Sam was put in prison, where he relaxed. The Bounty Hunter's Guild In the Aftermath of the Clone Conspiracy, Chloe Lamb approached Sam and told him that they were changing the name of the Computer Class (Sam hated that name) to the Bounty Hunter's Guild, and that they were adding new members. Sam was hesitant, but ended up joining. He had to share a portion of each bounty with the Guild, but he still joined. References Category:Minor Characters __NEWSECTIONLINK__